


Falling Skies

by Terra (Kittykat748)



Category: True Blood
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat748/pseuds/Terra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bon Temps, Louisiana. There, a very popular family-owned hotel is shut down after three centuries of service. However, one member of the family wasn't told and travels down South. Once there, every supernatural creature in and surrounding the town will be in for a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Skies

It was just past eight o'clock in the morning when she walked into the bar, Merlotte's. The only place she'd be seen outside of the hotel. She had driven all night and was completely exhausted. Her body felt as though it were on fire, yet her skin felt like ice.

She eased herself onto the stool, leaning her stick again her leg. Putting her handkerchief up to her mouth, she coughed harshly. 

A young man standing behind the bar paused, and leaned closer to her. "You alright there?"

"Yes, yes, I'm alright. Just gettin' ol'," she gasped, taking in the smell of grease.

"Can I getcha anything, Ms. L?"

"How 'bout somma your coffee. The way I like it, Sam."

"Sure thing, Ms. L." He smiled widely, making quick work to get her what she wanted.

"Here you go," he said as he placed the coffee in front of her. "Black with two sugars."

She picked up the cup, her hands shaking, splashing the warm liquid onto the countertop. Frustrated, she put the cup back down and reached for some napkins. "Damn shakes," she muttered under her breath.

"I got it, Ms. L." He reached over and mopped up her spill. "Your tremors gettin' worse?"

"Yeah. Came here to see my doctah and the gran'kids."

"Hey, I'll drive ya home. Tara, come hold down the fort for me." He signaled to the black woman waiting a table in back. She strung together profanities as she finished up.

Sam walked around the counter and took hold of "Ms. L", making sure her walking stick was in her reach.

"Sam, there ain't no reason for this. I still got some sense, and a workin' car," she scolded.

"Not a problem. Haven't seen the ol' place in a while. Be nice to see everybody."

They got into her old PT Cruiser and drove away from the bar.

"You seen Bill lately?" He asked her while she stared blankly out the windshield.

"Naw. But, he's sure to come an' see me soon."

Sam smiled and decided to leave well enough alone—for the time being. He finally reached the driveway of Pontus, her family's place since the sixteen hundreds. After cutting off the engine and getting out, he went to the trunk and pulled out her suitcase and overnight bag.

"Sam," she said as he help her out, "ya sure this is the same place?"

"Yeah, positive. It's justa lil' run down," Sam assured her.

"Sumthin' don't feel right."

They walked up the broken wooden stairs and rang the doorbell. No sounds came from the inside.

"This ain't right. I don't hear nobody," she coughed.

"Me neither. You gotta key?" He asked, reaching into her coat pocket.

"Don't need no key. Jus' press the doorjam."

Sam did as she'd instructed and the door fell clean off it's hinges. It fell inside, giving way to an awful scene.

All around the front entrance, the walls were painted in arterial blood. The smell of decay wafted like some unwanted fog.

"Ms. L" shuffled into the building, pushing Sam out of her way. The sound of ghostly screams rushed down the stairs and hit her hard.

She could see everything. Her people, her family, backed into the stairs, weapons at the ready. The children, afraid to move, stood next to their mothers. The intruders were on them so quickly, blood squirting everywhere. No survivors.

"Ms. L" grasped at her heart, willing the pain to subside. Her breathing was extremely labored and she felt Sam grab her free hand.

"Ms. L? You alright?" he panicked.

She made a small squeaking sound. She lost all feeling in her legs and fell on the area rug. Her skin felt clammier than before, and she believed she was going to die.

Sam grabbed his phone and punched in 3 on his speed-dial. The phone rang twice before the voice answered.

"9-1-1. What's your emergency?"

Before he could say anything, her skin blackened like a book on fire. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He quickly closed the phone and watched in amazement. 

Minutes passed as "Ms. L's" body burned away. But there, in the center of the ashes, was a young naked woman. She was a dark brown, with salt-n-pepper hair. Her right arm had a small silver chain wrapped around the shoulder.

Sam couldn't believe it. _Goddamn! It's like I'm lookin' in a mirror. She looks just like ... Panthera?_


End file.
